


If This Wasn't How It Was Supposed To Go, Where Would We Be?

by Lady_of_Glass_and_Bone



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bullying, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Mild Language, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Glass_and_Bone/pseuds/Lady_of_Glass_and_Bone
Summary: You have a fear of dark water. Sending you to Camp Crystal Lake for the Summer is your parents way of trying to get you over this fear. In some ways, it works. Just not how you imagined it would.Or, reader saves Jason from drowning and unknowingly saves many other lives in the process.
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	If This Wasn't How It Was Supposed To Go, Where Would We Be?

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized that I hadn't posted this here when I put it up on Tumblr and I apologize for that. If anyone was paying attention. After watching the 1st Friday the 13th, I had ideas and needed to get them down. Also did some research for this one & changed the dates a bit, so this starts in the late 60's early 70's and goes from there!

You had no problem swimming in pools because you could see the bottom, could see that nothing was going to reach up and pull you under.

At beaches you never went out past where you could stand, toes gripping at the shifting sand and stones beneath them.

So naturally, lakes were absolutely out of the question for you.

Unfortunately, your parents had decided to get you over this 'silly little fear of yours' whether you wanted to or not because here at Camp Crystal Lake, your temporary Summer home, the counselors seemed to be steering you in the direction of the more water related activities.

They had started out patient but now, halfway through your stay, they'd stopped being subtle about it. You feared they might resort to simply tossing you in if they knew they wouldn't get in trouble for it. It wasn't like you couldn't swim, you just didn't want to go swimming in. . .that.

The flat, still surface of the lake was almost black, yawning up at you like the mouth of a great big beast, hiding it's teeth somewhere deep in the dark. Even in the morning sun, with the mist slowly receding and the glare coming off the mirror like surface of the water, you felt it watching you.

Sweat starts to form on your palms. You felt cold start to numb your face the longer you stood on the end of the dock, the sunrise not helping at all.  
It was just a big, stupid, empty, lake! Why couldn't you just jump in?

"Oh my God, there you are!" a familiar, shrill voice gasped out and you nearly fell over at the sound. It certainly scared the nearby birds from their trees.

Kelsey was the counselor assigned to your cabin and though she was nice enough, she was very. . . serious about her position.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack, Squirt! What are you doing out here?" she jogged down the length of the dock, dressed and ready for the day, a plastic whistle bouncing against her chest.

Geez, and you thought you'd gotten up early.

"I just wanted to see the lake" you said carelessly, walking toward the slightly frantic looking Kelsey, meeting her halfway.

She looked a little in disbelief. She knew very well how much you despised the lake.

"Oh, well, that's okay Squirt, just. . .don't go off on your own next time? Okay?" she put an arm around your shoulders, turning to lead you back to dry land.

You simply nodded, not looking up at the teen who was frowning down at you in slight concern.

By the time the rest of the camp had gotten up and on it's feet, you had decided today was the day.

You were going to swim in the lake. Just jump right in and not be scared. The worst thing that could happen was a fish brushing by to figure out if your toes were food or not. It was settled. Today. You. Swimming in the lake. Totally gonna happen.

"Good morning dear" the kind, blond woman who worked in the kitchen greeted you from behind the counter.

She had a soft voice and a nice smile that made you feel like maybe swimming in the lake was no big deal after all.

"Morning Mrs. Voorhees" you smiled back up at her, grabbing up the tray she set out in front of you and walking off to find a spot to sit.

You liked her, she never bugged you with questions about 'how your swimming was coming along' or 'how about the lake today?' She had to know though, the counselors were all gossips and plenty of them hung around the kitchen.

But they mostly gossiped about Jason. Mrs. Voorhees' son. You'd seen him around, seen some of the other kids picking on him when they thought the coast was clear.

Sure he looked different and seemed to be a little too attached to his Mom but who wouldn't be when people called you a freak and whispered about you behind your back?  
You were a year older than him and so the two of you didn't really interact much. . .but today wasn't the day for making friends. Today was going to be nerve wracking enough. Maybe you could seek him out tomorrow once you had conquered the lake.

It was now well after lunch and you found yourself standing face to face with the mouth of the lake once again. Toes hanging off the edge of the dock, swimsuit on and trying to force your knees to bend and jump.

Just bend, jump and splash, then you'd be in the water! Scuttling around the dock and then heading toward the shore where you could safely walk up and out of the water.

Easy as pie.

What a load of-

You heard a splash then laughter, which broke you from your intense stare down with the lake. There, over to your left, was a group of your fellow campers gathered around the far edge of the dock.

The cries coming from within the intense splashing made you whip around to look at the lifeguard tower. Empty.

No friendly yellow Camp Crystal Lake Counselor shirts in sight.

Teenagers. You rolled your eyes and stomped barefooted over to the kids and caught a glimpse between skinny shoulders of the splashing kid in the water.  
Jason? The sight made you angry and afraid at the same time, him flailing around in the water, trying harder than ever to speak, to yell, for help.

Oh God. He's gonna drown.

You'd like to be able to say that you jumped in without a second thought, that it was the only option that went through your mind.  
Instead, you took a step back, wide eyes watching the black water start to swallow Jason up, hoping someone else would see. See that he was gonna drown.

Then the thought of Jason drowning in that black, murky, lake water that you already hated so much pushed you forward, choking down your own fear as you took a running leap headfirst into the belly of the beast.

If anyone was gonna drown in this lake it was going to be you. Not Jason.

Bubbles swam around you, trying to encourage you to float back up to the surface but you swiped a hand right through them, struggling to keep your eyes open and kicked yourself downward.

Your heart was thumping louder and harder than you ever imagined, water was trying to crawl it's way up your nose, your lungs already burning for a breath.  
Your hand bumped something as you stretched out for another stroke and even though you could barely see what it was, you grabbed onto it. It felt like a wrist.

Dragging Jason and yourself up to the surface was a relief. You could hear the muffled shouts of voices from above and you kicked harder.

Breaking the surface of the water, Jason gripped tight in your arms, you took in a gasping wet breath, blew the water out of your nose, and glared up at the stunned crowd of counselors staring at you from the dock.

"And where have you assholes been?!"

You remember exactly two things after Jason and you were pulled up out of the water.

The first was seeing Mrs. Voorhees running down the dock, yelling her sons name.

The second was being so angry that you had torn into the counselors so viciously even Kelsey looked a bit terrified of you.

You can't recall even half of what you had said now that you were sitting in the nurse's cabin, wrapped in dry clothes and a blanket as the sky began to rumble outside with an incoming thunderstorm.

It had been really hot today and rain would happily drop the temperature.

Your hair was still a little damp when the nurse leaned out of the door that lead to a little office and told you she'd finally gotten hold of your parents.

You blinked at her. Why had they called your parents? You weren't the one who had been thrown into a lake by a bunch of stupid kids.

You talked to them anyway. It sounded like they were fighting over who was going to hold the telephone as questions poured out at you.

'What were you thinking?!'

'How could you scare us like that?!'

'You should have gone to find a counselor! You could have died!'

You said everything except I'm sorry. You refused to be sorry. And you silently cursed at your parents. You knew they wouldn't listen if you tried to explain that going to find someone would have meant Jason's death.

The call ended with your parents declaring that they would be on their way to pick you up and to please put the nurse back on the phone.

The nurse was a short brunette who wore a necklace with a small, silver dolphin pendant on it and a sympathetic half smile. You decided you liked her too and tried to give a smile before shuffling back to the cot you'd been bundled up on in the other room.

As you laid down, pulling the blanket tighter around you, your mind replayed the moment you had taken a step back out on the dock. You had almost ran away. Pretended you hadn't seen.

You wondered what that would have cost, in the long run. Where would that choice have taken you? Mrs. Voorhees?

It was all to easy to imagine.

Easy as pie.


End file.
